Amaya's mistake ( getting her haircut in a barber shop)
by sailorcancer01
Summary: the story of what happens when Amaya (a.k.a. Owlette) goes into a barber shop ( "Ben's Barber Shop") wearing boy-type clothes. * an O.C. character is introduced Johnny who becomes Batboy( when wearing his PJ,s)


Amaya's mistake( getting her haircut in a barber shop)

*PJ Masks and related characters that appear in the PJ Masks cartoon series based

Upon books by Romuald Recioppo Ben's Barber Shop is a registered

Trade mark of Mackay ( applejackhead303 ) on d a site. With collaboration with Laura

( AinoBunnyApplejack ( formerly Applejack-1982) on d a site.

Via notes. Amaru is a registered trade mark of Dapple-ishh on d a site.*

Amaya is beautiful girl who wears glasses. She has auburn eyes, long brown hair that

goes down to the white tip of her dress. Pink puffed sleeves with white trim on the

sleeves and the middle of her dress. A red right owl hair clip in her hair( right

side) and a red owl amulet bracelet( on her left wrist) that allows her to transform into

Owlette( when wearing her PJ,s.) Along with Conner(her crush.) Who becomes Catboy

And Greg who becomes Gekko. They become the "PJ Masks" a team of heroes who save

the day. When nighttime villians mess with their day. Amaya, Conner(her crush) and

Greg are friends, neighbours and classmates. They do everything together like going

To the fair( when it's in town) "Blame it on the Train Owlette." Playing tag,

Playing in the spriklers( with the exception of Conner due to his fear of water)

"Catboy's Cloudy Crisis." Reading comic books( Flossy Flash) later a book "All about

Owl.( after defeating Romeo as Owlette.) "Flossy Flash and the Flash flip Trip."

Going to the museum. "Catboy and the Pogo-Dozer." For example. Going to the park.

"Gekko and the Super Nijalinos." for example. Going to the zoo Catboy and the

Butterfly Brigade." For example. Assisting her friends like Greg for example in

Celebrating their very special day. "Catboy and the great Birthday Cake Rescue."

Getting assistance from others. "Owlette and the moon flower." Going to show and tell

at school. "Owlette and the giving owl." Going to a Jaden Houstin concert( when he's

in town. after defeating Luna Girl and her moths. "Catboy's Tricky Ticket." Riding

her bike. "Catboy's two-Wheeled Wonder." Playing capture the flag both at night as

Owlette PJ Masks vs. Night Ninja and his Nijalionos( PJ Masks won) and as Amaya in

The day. Amaya and Conner vs. Greg. Greg won) Gekko's Super Sense."

One sunny Summer day Amaya decided to go for a walk so she took the sum of $55.54

A combination of her allowance she got from either her mom or dad for doing chores

And her grandma from her dad's side of the family for doing things for her like assisting

With the groceries. Suddenly it got cloudy the wind began to blow and it started to

rain. By the time Amaya got to the downtown area it was pouring her dress got soaked

and her glasses became foggy and damp. Amaya eventually came to a clothing store

she couldn't see that the clothing store was a boys clothing thrift store "Blue Shirts" so

she went in. Amaya took off her glasses to wipe them dry then put them back on.

Amaya started to look for clothes in her size.

Amaya found a t-shirt for $1.00 pants ( trousers) for $3.00 a belt for $0.50 sneakers

for $3.00 a cap and a pair of socks for $0.50 and a pair of rubber boots for $20.00.

Amaya went to the cashier so that she can ring up her items. ( a total of $28.00.)

Amaya gave the cashier $30.00 the cashier gave her $2.00 change. Amaya now has

$27.56 left. "Paper or plastic?" The cashier asked. "Plastic." Amaya answered. "Do you

Have dressing rooms?" Amaya asked. "That we do." The cashier answered pointing to

the sign.

Amaya went to where the dressing rooms were she went into one of them closed and

Locked the door. Amaya put the bag with her purchases down took them and the

Receipt out. Amaya put the receipt into the left pocket of the trousers took out her owl

Wing hair clip put it into the right pocket of the trousers. Amaya put the belt on the

Pants( trousers) sat down on the bench took off her wet shoes and socks pot on dry

Socks stood back up took off her glasses took off her wet dress put on the t-shirt

Pulled her long brown hair from inside the t-shirt put her glasses back on sat back

down put on the trousers stood back up did up the trousers and the belt on the pants.

Amaya sat back down put on the rubber boots stood back up held her long hair up as

She put on the cap. Amaya put her wet shoes, socks and dress into

the bag Amaya put her new sneakers into the bag put on the rain coat and did it. Up.

Amaya picked up the bag with her wet clothes and new sneakers un-locked and

Opened the door left the dressing room and left the boys clothing thrift

Store "Blue Shirts."

Amaya continued to walk in the pouring rain her glasses again became foggy and

Damp. Amaya eventually came to a shop with what she thought was a candy cane

( when it was really a barber pole with blue red and white

Stripes.)

Amaya went in. "Hello." The barber said. "Hi." Amaya said as she un-did her raincoat

And took it off gave it to the barber to hang up on the coat rack.

Amaya took of her cap revealing her long brown hair that swayed back and forth as

She shook her head back and forth. "Hmmm this boy long hair needs a haircut. He can

take advantage of our kids cut summer special for !0.00 regular $15.00." The barber

thought as Amaya gave him her cap and bag with her wet clothes and new sneakers to

hang up on the coat rack. The barber put a booster seat on the seat of the barber

chair.


End file.
